Oculis Micantibus
by SydFord1012
Summary: A mysterious girl enter's the D.W.M.A. and in her "simple" ways manages to flip everyone's world. And her charming, sharp tongued Meister doesn't help matters much. Watch as love and friendships unfold to reveal a dark secret. Disclaimer: I own Nami and Elias, I do not own Soul eater.
1. A new student

Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki were sitting in class. The day had gone by slowly; Black Star was nowhere to be seen…again. Dr. Stein was up to his nonsense again, 'Why won't he teach normally?' Maka thought…again. Kid sat with Liz and Patty, they were bored too. 'Won't this day end?' Maka sat in her seat trying not to fall asleep.

"Psssst, Maka!" Soul whispered in her ear.

"What?" she said somewhat annoyed.

"What are you cooking for dinner?" he had that stupid, curious face that made her just want to hit him, so she did. Maka Chopped him.

"All right class is over, tomorrow we'll meet two new students. So welcome them nicely." Dr. Stein said as we stood up and left.

"Tsubaki!" called a familiar voice down the hall. "You'll never guess what I saw!" his normal loud voice could probably be heard a mile away.

"Black Star, Where were you in class?" Tsubaki's calm but concerned voice was soothing, they're the perfect match, 'I guess opposites attract.' Maka wasn't herself today, and Soul noticed.

"Maka," Soul said once we were alone and on our way home. "What's up with you today?"

"I don't know I just feel weird." She clutched her left arm with her right hand and said. "Something's off."

"Yeah…" Soul looked at the ground while he had his hands behind his head. "I kinda feel it too, I just thought it was something I ate." Then he looked up at her with an open smile. Maka blushed and looked away.

"I'm being serious, Soul!" she made a fist and tried to not look at him until the blush was gone.

"I'm being serious too." He chuckled.

The two walked in silence after that and when they made it home, they found Blair in her underwear watching TV soul got a nosebleed, and Maka yelled. It was a normal night.

"Elias?" said a small girly voice.

"Yeah?" a deep voice said.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." The girl said.

"I can." He said bluntly.

"Mean! Elias, will you come?"

"Maybe, but I might not, you did force me into this you know."

"Yeah." She whispered. "But it might be fun?"

"You're too optimistic for your own good, Nami." He said as he lay down on the floor with his legs crossed and hands behind his head. "We don't need to go to school."

"Everyone needs to go to school." Nami said in a small voice, she knelt at the table drawing something unknown.

"What are you drawing now?" he opened one eye to look at her. Her deep red hair that went halfway down her neck, shone in the moonlight, and her already pale skin look luminescent. Her sleepwear, although it was just an old white T-shirt and dark blue shorts, looked somehow adorable on her, she looked like a little girl, and yet somehow mature, as she stared intensely on her drawing, she stuck her hair behind one ear.

"Nothing." She replied, her usual answer to that question. She glanced over at him when he closed his eye again. His light blue, long sleeved shirt had gone up when he put his hands behind his head; it exposed part of his stomach. And his black pants were an interesting contrast, to his slightly tan skin.

"Hm?" he halfway opened his eyes because he sensed her looking at him. She quickly looked away blushing deeply. A hint of a smile crept on his face.

The next day, Maka walked to the D.W.M.A. with Soul, both were slightly wondering what the new students would be like.

"Maka, Soul!" Black Star and Tsubaki went up to them. "Have you seen the new student?" Black Star asked excitedly.

"No, have you?" Soul answered.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling that they'll be strong." He made a fist and there was fire in his eyes.

"You gonna fight them?" Soul asked with a grin.

"You know it!" he laughed.

"You're being awfully loud this early in the morning." Kid came up behind them with the Thompson sister close behind him. "I asked father who the new students might be, but he only responded that they were a very interesting pair." He sounded disappointed.

"You'll just have to meet them yourself, Kid" Liz told him.

"Yeah! You should just wait!" Patty said.

"Maka, you've been pretty quiet." Tsubaki looked at her, her eyes were kind.

"It's just that…" Maka still felt uneasy, but she wasn't going to tell them that. Tsubaki looked at her concerned.

"Class is starting, we should go." Kid suddenly broke through her thoughts.

They all sat down in their usual seats, when Dr. Stein wheeled in, in his chair. "All right, class, this is Nami, she will be joining us." Then he turned his attention to the straight faced girl, she was short and rather cute, her outfit was weird though, she had a sleeveless shirt with ruffles, like an old timely dress shirt, the sleeves were detached and started at a little after her shoulder, blue shorts and striped stockings, brown lace-up boots, and a beanie with a spade. (A/N if you have ever seen Shugo Chara, picture the Amulet Spade outfit, if you haven't seen it then just try to make do with the description. Thank you.)

But it was her eyes that made everyone look at her. They were white, the only way you could see she even had irises were because a thin outline was emerald green, and they were mesmerizing. "Will your partner be joining us today?" Dr. Stein asked her and she simply shook her head. "I see, well then make sure he comes tomorrow." She nodded.

Nami took her seat, and Dr. Stein continued his lecture about how to dissect a rare species of toad. Black Star looked disappointed at the new girl, Nami, Kid looked in shock, and she did seem interesting, just like lord Death said, so why should Kid be shocked? "Psssst!" Maka looked over at Soul. "Maka, did you see her eyes?" Soul whispered.

"Yeah, it seems familiar, like I read about that before."

"Yeah, but they also seemed sad." His comment surprised Maka, 'What? Did they?' she thought to herself. She sneaked a glance at the girl sitting in the highest row, in the corner, all alone. And suddenly, Maka saw it, her eyes, past the mesmerizing color, the sadness appeared, it was well hidden but not well enough. 'Is it because her partner didn't show?'

After class, Maka and Soul watched as Nami got up and left without saying a word. "Hey!" The loud voice of an idiot rang out, it was Black Star, and he put one foot on the desk in front of him and laughed. But Nami simply walked away, she thought he was talking to someone else, which was a reasonable conclusion since most of the class was still in the room. "I'm talking to you, newbie!" he pointed right at Nami. This got her attention. She stared at him with an expressionless face, which caught him off guard. "I challenge you and your partner to a duel!" he grinned big, but she just looked at him with those eyes. "Did you hear me?"

"Of course she heard you, you're too loud." Liz intervened, she walked over to Nami. Most of the class had left by now. "Sorry about him, he probably thought you would be a lot stronger, granted so did I." she admitted.

"What makes you think I'm not as strong as you thought?" she said blankly her eyes pierced through Liz, and rendered her speechless.

Kid strode toward them. "Oh kid, thank God." Liz said under her breath. But Kid pushed her aside and got starry eyed.

"You-you-your perfect!" Kid exclaimed. Everyone was speechless, even Nami. "You're completely symmetrical!" he was looking around her. "Except…" he took the spade that was at the left her beanie and placed it in the middle of it. "There!" he was in a daze about how perfect she was.

"Kid…" Liz was disgruntled, she dragged him out with Patty, and they went home leaving Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, and the mysterious girl.

"So, how about that duel?" Black Star broke the silence…loudly.

"No, thank you." She politely bowed and started to the door.

"I won't take no for an answer!" Black Star jumped down and blocked the exit.

"Please move." She asked.

"Not until you say yes." He said grimly.

"Then I guess we're not moving."

"Guess not." The atmosphere grew electric as there glare at each other didn't waver.

"B-Black Star?" Tsubaki grew uneasy. "Maybe you should just let her pass."

"Nope." He never broke eye contact to say that.

Finally, Nami closed her eyes and sighed. She smiled sweetly. "Sorry, really, but I need to get home, I'll ask my partner about the duel, I promise."

Her smile was enough to make him move it was simple yet also fake looking. It was obvious it was faked, but still he moved. "Don't forget to ask." Black Star, for some reason or another, was calm, probably for the first time.

"How was your first day?" Elias asked when Nami got back. She just pouted at him and went to the bookshelf. "Aw come on!" he got up and set down the magazine he was reading. "I said a was sorry." He stood by her as she got a book and sat down to read. "Are you not going to talk to me?" he knelt down beside her. "Hm?" He looked at her spade in the middle of her hat. He adjusted it back to the left. "There."

"Thank you." She glanced at him and saw his big lopsided grin.

"You talked to me." She stuck out her tongue and then he laughed. "So really, what happened?" he sat with his legs crossed waiting for an answer.

She smiled. "Guess you're going to have to go with me if you want to find out."

"Man." He sighed

"Oh, but there was a boy, he was weird."

"Oh? Who?"

"He wanted to duel with us; I promised him I'd ask you."

"No." he said bluntly.

"Thought so." She smiled slightly and kept reading the book called _The History of Literature._

He smiled and went back to reading his magazine.


	2. The Test

Maka sat at her desk; she was studying for a test that was coming up. "Maka," Blair said as she tried to get someone to play with her. "Can you take a break?"

"No, I have to study, if I don't get first in this test I don't know what I'm going to do!" there was fire in her eyes as she crushed a piece of paper in her fist. "If I lose, Ox will just have that smug, arrogant face of his, like last time." She calmed herself down and told Blair to leave her alone for the time being.

"Fine, I'll go play with Soul." Blair said with hurt in her eyes.

"Don't bother, he's studying too." She said without looking up.

"No he's not; he's in his room reading manga." Blair pointed toward the door.

"What?" Maka said angrily. She stormed into Soul's room and threw the door open. "Soul." She whispered trying to contain her anger after she saw him on his bed reading.

He gulped and tried to explain. "I was reading for study purposes, yeah, for studying!" he failed to sound even remotely convincing.

The next day, "Soul, what's up with those bruises?" Black Star and Tsubaki went up to them.

"Someone," he emphasized 'Someone'. "Decided it was okay to hit me for doing nothing." He put his hands in his pockets and endured Maka's rant, when suddenly, he saw a familiar sight. "Hey!" he left which irked Maka even more.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" he didn't have to ask, he remembered those eyes.

"Yes, and you are?" she was polite, Soul noticed she was alone.

"Where's your partner?" she didn't answer.

"I asked first." She said blankly in that child like voice. 'What is she, five?' soul couldn't help but think that.

"I'm Soul." He answered. "Now my question, where's your partner?"

"He couldn't make it." Soul wondered what her partner was like, was he really that unreliable?

She stared at him with those odd eyes, and he started feeling like she was looking into his soul. Her eyes widened as she saw someone familiar outside. She raced past Soul and the other to see who it was. Lord Death and his death scythe were outside talking, when they saw her lord Death went up to talk to her but was interrupted by Spirit who ran up to Nami and gave her a hug. "Na-chan!" he rubbed his cheek on hers and squeezed her tightly. "I missed you!" he picked her up and twirled her around. She was short enough to so, in fact, she really looked like a child at that moment.

"Papa," Maka looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Maka!" he set Nami down but held her hand so he could drag her with him. "Look! Isn't she adorable?" he shoved Nami in front of him and played with her arms as if she were a doll, which she looked like at that moment. Even though Nami was only about six inches shorter than Maka, Spirit raved about how Nami looked like Maka when she was little, only the hair and eyes were different. But Nami endured everything, because she needed to talk with them.

"Spirit," lord Death said. "Maybe it's best if you let go of her." Lord Death had seen Nami getting agitated and started to worry, it was good Elias wasn't here; he would have brought the school down. He almost did when they were in lord Death's room; they were being told the rules of the school. Lord Death recalled when Spirit had done that in front of Elias, and Elias thought it necessary to call on Nami to change into weapon form, and what an interesting form it was.

Spirit released Nami, and inwardly was relieved that Elias wasn't there. He cleared his throat. "Well Nami, what is it that you wanted to say?" he said trying to sound mature.

Nami looked over her shoulder at the group that now Kid and the Thompson sisters had joined. She didn't want to say it in front of them, but didn't have the courage to ask them to leave.

Sensing Nami's discomfort, Soul reminded everyone that class was starting, and Maka ran because if she was late for the test, she would get a lowered grade, everyone else followed behind her. And soul turned around and saw Nami smiling a smile of gratitude at him, he smiled and waved bye. 'Well, maybe her partner is unreliable, but she may not be so bad.' Soul thought as he walked in the halls to the classroom.

"Nami?" lord Death gestured for her to speak.

"I would like to know…" she seemed uncomfortable. They both eyed her. "Do you think…maybe…you could allow Elias and me to be able to…" she went silent. But they both knew what she was trying to say.

"I'll think about it Miss Ignis." Lord Death replied as he patted her head. She closed her eyes. Remembering when her father did that was something very difficult. He'll think about it, she thought, if he says yes, I don't know if Elias will be happy or not, but maybe he won't care? I don't want to make him upset. She ran to class and quietly slipped pass the door. "Nami Ignis." Dr. Stein noticed her. "You're late, wait outside." She walked up to him and pulled out a note that lord Death gave her before she came to class. "Here," she handed it to him. "Lord Death wanted me to give this to you." Dr. Stein read the note then put it in his pocket. "Alright," he told her. "But don't be late again, take your seat." He sat backwards on his chair then rolled out the door but before he did he told everyone. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Nami walked up the steps to the very back row, in the corner, she's beginning to like this seat, where you can see everyone, but they can't see you. She began on the test. She had never gone to a real school before, but she had been studying most her life, and reading whenever she had the time, so she couldn't score the lowest right? But then again, she hadn't studied for the test, and she only got here yesterday so she's not entirely sure what everyone's learning now. She shook her head to shake away the doubtful thoughts. 'I can do this!' she thought to herself so she reads the questions carefully and realized she already knew most of them; guess that reading really came in handy huh? The next day, Maka was the first to see the result board, and was happy Ox wasn't first, and when Ox saw where he placed he wanted to die, he had placed third, and so who was second? Maka couldn't believe it, she was second. She and Ox both stared at the name at the very top, their new competition, almost a perfect score and right by the grade was the name: _Nami Ignis._ Maka was in shock. Was Nami really that smart? 


	3. The Market

"Nami," Dr. Stein called for her. "Has you're partner come down some ailment?" he said with his head titled.

"No." she replied shortly.

"Then why hasn't he come to class? It's been three weeks now, and I assume he knows he'll be expelled if he does not show up soon." He turned the screw in his head.

She nodded. "He knows."

"Then why has he not shown? I'm curious to see his face."

"He'll show tomorrow." She bowed politely and walked away. Curse Elias! She thought to herself, he said he would come eventually, if he won't come with me tomorrow, I'll not talk to him for a whole day! Nami's usual child-like nature started leaking through.

"Nami," Soul and Black Star came up behind her. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She had started to become friends with them, and Black star and Soul had started to realize she was more like them than they had originally thought.

"Hang out with us, we're going to the market." Black Star said.

"Yeah, Maka said she needed some ingredients for dinner, so want to come?" soul had his hands in his jacket pockets and Black Star had his hands behind his head.

She knew that Elias probably wanted her to come home, but then he should have come to school with her and stopped her from going to the market, a smile threatened to show, but she didn't want Soul and Black Star wondering why she was smiling, so she bit her lip and agreed to go to the market, of course it wasn't entirely because she was mad at Elias, it was also because she too needed ingredients, and it might be nice to go out with friends.

* * *

"Nami," Tsubaki said, she was calming and Nami liked her. "It just occurred to me, we don't even know if your Meister is a boy or girl." Tsubaki's comment made everyone realize they didn't know either.

"Yeah, that's true. We don't know your Meister's name either." Maka brought to light.

Nami had tried to keep all conversations off of Elias, she wanted them to meet him without knowing anything about him, and then maybe she'll have fun watching their different expressions. "You'll see him tomorrow."

"So it's a him?" Kid said. He had adjusted the spade again and refused to let her touch it.

"Y-Yeah…" she slipped, but how was she supposed to keep that a secret?

Later, Nami, Soul, Black Star, and Kid were walking, everyone else told the boy's (And Nami) that they were having a girl talk, and in that oh so delicate way Liz put it 'Girls older than five' and then booted her out with the boys. That's okay, she thought, I'm more comfortable around guys anyway. She found a vendor with lots of delicious food and started drooling over it.

"Hmph." Soul had watched her face go from stoic to disappointed to drooling over food, she certainly was an interesting person. Then as they were walking, Nami suddenly grabbed everyone and hid behind some stacked up rugs. "Nami, what is it-"she put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh." She brought a finger to her lips and told him to be quite. Why was he here? She thought. She peeked out from the rugs, Elias never buys anything, and so why was he here?

Elias looked over his shoulder; he couldn't help but think that the pile of rugs was looking at him. He started walking over to it, Nami panicked; she didn't want him to find her hanging out with a bunch of boys when she should be at home, that would probably look wrong. She crawled over to a narrow, dark alleyway that was meant for vendors to put their supply in, she climbed over some boxes and hid behind them, only soul followed.

"Who are you?" she heard Elias ask Black Star and Kid.

"I'm Black Star!" Black star shot up and yelled as loud as he could, Elias was obviously annoyed.

"Anyway, why were you spying on me?" he asked calmly, trying not to show his annoyance.

"Spying?" Kid asked. "We weren't spying, simply observing." They both saw Nami and Soul hide and wanted to protect her from whoever this man was.

Nami and Soul peeped through a hole in the boxes. "Who is that?" Soul asked.

"Elias." She figured it was about time to tell him, they're about to meet him after all.

"Who is Elias?" Soul was getting impatient, and being crushed together with Nami in a narrow ally, behind boxes wasn't helping.

"He's my Meister." She said while looking down. Soul was surprised he looked back at Elias and smirked.

"So why are you trying to hide him from us?"

"I wanted to see your reaction; if I hid all the facts from everyone it would be that much more hilarious to see their expression." She grinned and looked at Elias again, who was arguing with Black Star over something. "Maybe I can still save that, they don't know who he is yet."

'Sadist!' Soul thought as he watched her evil looking grin. "Well we should go out and tell them then." He said. He really didn't want to be there anymore.

"Yeah." So they got up.

"I'm telling you, we weren't looking at ya!" Black Star yelled.

"I know you were, so just 'fess up!" Elias growled.

"Oh my, you really have to control that temper, Elias." He heard a familiar voice coming from the ally. Nami jumped down from some stacked up boxes and behind her was a strange man with red eyes, Nami landed in front of Elias, the man landed near her.

"Nami?" he looked at her, then his eyes trailed off to Soul. Suddenly, Elias grabbed Nami and moved in front of her. "You pervert!" everyone's jaws dropped especially Soul's. "You were defiling my little Nami-Chan!" he went off on Soul.

"Eh? Please, like I would even think of that…" Soul's voice dropped when he say Maka out of the corner of his eye.

"Soul!" she seethed.

"No, Maka, it's not that, honest!" he ended up with a bump on his head and his ego.

"Let me explain." Nami, bowed to Maka and the rest. "This is Elias, my Meister."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Elias Green." He said.

"Well, I'm Maka; this idiot is my weapon, Soul, that's Tsubaki and her idiot Meister, Black Star." Maka pointed to Black star and Tsubaki.

"I'm Lord Death's son, Death the Kid, and these are my twin pistols, Liz and Patty." Kid said in a monotone voice.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you not come to class?" Maka asked.

"I don't feel like it." He scoffed and turned his head. Maka started to glare. "Anyway, Nami, why are you in the market and not home?" his gaze turned to Nami.

"Hmm, I wonder." She said innocently.

"Don't give me that, you knew what you were doing, didn't you!" he got angry. She just made an 'I don't know what you're talking about' face and laughed very airily. "Idiot." He sighed.

"Excuse me, but maybe you should come to class. If you get expelled, Nami will be too." Liz said without hesitation.

Nami and Elias froze. "What?" she looked up at Liz.

"You didn't know that?" Nami shook her head. "Well how can a weapon be in the academy without a Meister?" Liz explained.

Elias looked down. "Come on, Nami." He said quietly. She bowed politely to them and left with Elias. She didn't look up to see his face, but if she did, she would have seen a guilty look.

"I'm sorry." He said once they had left the market. "I didn't know."

"It's not like you to apologize, so stop it." She smiled and held her hands behind her back.

He glared but when he saw her smile, he smiled to. "You're right." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. They strode down the streets of the city in silence, until they reached their apartment.

"I guess I'll be going tomorrow?" he asked her.

She made a sound of agreement and rushed off to get her sketch pad and draw what was on her mind, as she often did.


	4. Art

The next day, Elias and Nami walked up the stairs to their school. Today was Elias's first day, even though he had enrolled a while ago. "Elias?" Nami looked up at him.

"Hmm?" he looked down at her.

"Will you be nice?" she stopped and stood on her toes to reach his untidy blonde head.

"I'll try." He smirked and let her attempt to fix his hair. "You know you're acting like a mom when her kid goes to their first day?"

She pouted. "Fine then, I don't care if you make a bad impression."

He laughed and they continued walking. When they got to the class room they immediately walked to their seats in the back.

"Ah, mister Greenfield, how nice of you to join us." Dr. Stein glanced at Elias who was sitting next to Nami.

Nami saw Elias glare, she could also see Maka, and the rest glance up in their direction. Class went smoothly for the most part. After Black Star got on Dr. Stein's nerves and was punished, everything seemed to calm down.

"So, you decided to come to class?" Maka asked Elias after they got into the hallways.

"No, I was here against my will." He shot a glare at her. It was returned.

"So are we going to fight now or what?" Black Star yelled.

"Who said we were ever going to fight?" Elias then looked over at Nami. "You actually made friends with these people?"

She smiled sweetly. "Nami!" Kid walked towards them. He immediately adjusted her spade again.

Elias cleared his throat, and then moved to adjust it back. "So that's how it keeps getting moved."

Kid put it back to the center. "Yes, I'm afraid it's better this way."

"I don't think so." Their calm voices dripped with venom as they shot glares at each other. Elias would move it back and Kid would just put it back in the center. They never realized the growing flush of anger on Nami's face.

"Enough!" she yelled, startling them both. "Here," She put the spade in her bag. "Happy?" her eyes were blazing.

The two just nodded at her. Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and the Thompson sisters all looked at them with utter shock. They hadn't seen Nami so mad before, and by the look of it, they didn't want to get on her bad side. "N-Nami," Elias was bold enough to say. "A-Are you m-mad?" he extended his arm towards her.

She sighed. "I'm going to go." She turned and walked away, but stopped suddenly when Elias started to follow. "Alone!" she yelled as she stormed off.

"She is mad." Elias sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Man, how is it I always manage to get her so angry?" he muttered to himself. He started walking the opposite way of Nami, down the steps, to their apartment.

Soul sighed at all the drama, he decided to follow Nami. When he got to the roof of the school, he saw her sitting down with the sunset in front of her. She seemed to be sketching something, so Soul crept up behind her and peered over her shoulder. She was drawing the sunset, over Death City. She wasn't bad. His gaze moved lower to see some other drawings on the ground. "You're pretty good." He said, causing her to jump.

"Thanks." She snatched the drawing he had been holding. "Why did you follow me?"

"There's too much drama going on down there." He sat down beside her.

"I agree." She said shortly. "Sometimes Elias…" she paused. "He can be a bit annoying." She looked down at the view of the town. "But he has a nice side too. I met him when we were children." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Haven't you ever wondered why I seemed so different?" she looked at him.

"You're different?"

"My eyes, my personality, even my clothes, it all seems so out of place." She closed her eyes, ready to tell someone who she is. And she trusted Soul, he wouldn't do anything bad. "I am an Oculis Micantibus." She saw his confusion. "It means Glowing Eyes, haven't you read the book?"

"I don't read a whole lot."

"Hmm, you should ask Maka, she'll know." Nami stood up and the wind blew, her hair softly blowing around her face.

"Fine." Soul stood too.

"Here," she handed him a charcoal drawing of the D.W.M.A, it was good, and every detail was brought out. "It's a thank you for saying they were good." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." He took it.

"No problem, besides, I have a lot of them lying around the apartment." She placed her sketch book into her bag and flung it over her shoulder. She waved and walked back into the building. Soul couldn't help but smile, she seemed to be a good friend to those who need it. She's smart, creative, kind, and talented. He looked again at the drawing in his hand. He'd have to ask Maka what she meant.

Elias sat in the apartment, waiting for Nami to come home. He stared at her drawing that cluttered her desk, it was a small apartment, only one they could find and afford. So her desk was by the door, and the door to her room was right next to his, the kitchen was to the right of that, and it was small, with only a half wall separating it from the living room. He walked over to her desk and pick up a picture of the moon, it was beautiful, and it showed each and every star shining wonderfully. However, his eyes were drawn to a familiar figure in a drawing. He had always figured out what she was sketching at some point, now he saw himself, lying on his back with his arms cradling his head, his legs crossed at the ankles. It was the night he had asked her what she was drawing, she was drawing him apparently.

"Hmm, not bad, but it doesn't exactly capture my greatness." He said smugly to himself. But then he heard a little voice in his head. 'Dummy, it's amazing. You know it.' He closed his eyes and sighed. Of course it was amazing, she drew it. But that doesn't mean he had to admit it. He smirked and walked back to his room. Falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, he didn't even stir when Nami walked in to check on him.

She grinned when she saw him lying on his bed, limbs spread out to cover the whole bed. He looked so peaceful. She walked over to him and knelt down beside the bed. 'Why can't we go back to when we were kids?' she thought, 'everything was so simple back then, so why can't she bring herself to wish they could go back?' maybe because she liked the way things were now? Or maybe because they were more mature, sure, he acted like a five year old sometimes, but in other ways, he had grown up. Maybe she admired that in him. She didn't know. She didn't have answers.

She looked at his sleeping face and gently brushed his golden bangs back, he looked like a kid. She quietly laughed to herself as she got up, only to be stopped when he grabbed her wrist. "Are you still mad?" he said. His eyes were half closed, but not out of tiredness, out of sadness.

"No, do you really think I'm that petty?" she turned to face him, moving her hand so she was holding his. "I worked it out, like I always do." She leaned closer and smiled sweetly.

Elias felt his heart skip a beat when she leaned in, he cursed himself for blushing. "Good." He said and let go of her hand, he tried to pull the covers over his face to cover his blush.

"Elias? Are you sick?" she pulled the covers down and thought the blush was from some sort of fever. She put her hand on his forehead, his bangs flopping over her hand. "Do you have a fever?"

He blushed more and squeezed his eyes shut, mustering up the courage to say something. "I-I'm fine, just leave me alone, and let me sleep."

Nami, having been used to his sudden hostility, took no mind. "Fine, what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" she asked.

"W-Waffles." He said in a small voice that made her giggle.

"Alright, Waffles it is." She walked out and closed the door behind her. Leaving an embarrassed Elias to wallow in his despair at the harsh words and emotions he thought he had control of. Honestly, he never acts like that unless she does something, he didn't know what to make of it, whether it was the warm feeling in his chest when she smiled, or the feeling of someone chocking him when he sees other guys pay attention to her. Maybe he is sick. He pulled the covers over his face again, I need to sleep and stop thinking about things to hard.


	5. Basket Ball

It was another normal day when Black Star came up with a proposition.

"We should do something." He said bored.

"Like what?" Liz sat on the bench.

"Play basket ball?" Soul suggested.

"There's nothing better to do." Kid said with his eyes closed.

They were all walking down the street, the sun was scorching and it even looked like it itself was exhausted.

"I'm sure we can find something better?" Maka, not wanting to embarrass herself again, didn't want them to force her into playing basket ball again.

"I want to play!" Patty laughed.

"Maybe we should invite Nami and Elias?" Tsubaki offered.

"Sure, I kind of want to see if they can play." Black Star saw a way to challenge them.

After awhile of walking to Elias and Nami's apartment, they finally found it and buzzed the doorbell.

"Elias, get the door!" They could hear Nami yell through the door.

"No, I'm doing something." Elias yelled back.

"So am I!" she yelled. "Would you rather sleep or have dinner?" they could basically hear her glare.

"Fine!" there was footsteps and Elias opened the door with sleep filled eyes, and then he slammed it in their faces before anyone could say anything.

"Who was it?" Nami's voice was closer to the door.

"Wrong apartment!" he yelled so they could hear him.

"Nami," Soul yelled. "Open the door." They heard her sigh.

"Yes?" she opened the door and they saw she was in the middle of cooking, flour on her face and a black apron with red edges on.

"We were wondering if you wanted to play basket ball with us." Maka smiled. Nami's face lit up.

"Yeah, hold on, let me just get ready." She paused for a second. "Come in!"

They walked in and saw Elias dozing off on the couch and a desk filled with sketches, Soul smiled at all the drawings of the school, and some of Death City, one caught his eye, a drawing of a river he didn't recognize, with a forest surrounding it and wild flowers growing on the riverbank, another of a cliff edge, overlooking a rocky, deserted land. He wondered if those were from places she had lived before.

Nami came back in her usual clothes, she shook Elias until he fell off the couch and they were off.

Black Star, Soul, and Nami talked amongst themselves, Maka, Tsubaki, and Kid walked behind them in a comfortable silence and Liz and Patty walked beside Elias, talking about things he didn't understand, like makeup and plucking their eyebrows…

Elias rolled his eyes and looked over to Nami, she seemed to be getting along with those two…Elias looked down at his feet, wondering why he suddenly got a strange feeling in his chest, like someone was gripping his heart. He brushed it off, maybe he was sick, that would explain why he was feverish last night, so maybe he had some chest flu?

"Wait, you are a weapon, right?" Soul raised an eyebrow at Nami.

"Yes."

"So what do you turn into?" Black Star asked.

"It's hard to explain…" she wrung her hands together

They didn't push the subject, accepting that that was the best answer they would get. Nami was mysterious. Soul remembered he had to ask Maka about what an Oculis Micantibus was.

"We're here!" Patty waved at the entrance to the basket ball court.

Black Star started shooting hoops while Soul teased Maka about not being able to play. Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and Kid were stretching, leaving Elias and Nami to themselves.

"Do you still remember how to play?" Elias asked her.

"I don't forget things easily." She smiled.

He grinned at her as the others called them to the court.

"Okay, Elias and I are team captains." Kid announced. "I get first pick since Elias slammed the door in our faces." Elias smirked. "Liz." He called and Liz walked over to him.

"Nami." She smiled and stood next to Elias.

"Black Star." Kid sighed. Black Star let out a "yahoo"

"Soul."

Kid thought it over. "Tsubaki."

"Patty."

Everyone was picked except Maka.

"I'll be referee." She sighed and whipped out a book.

"Aw, come one Maka, play just this once." Soul grinned.

"You only want me to play because I'll be on Kid's team and you'll win." She pouted. "I'll be referee, and sit here in quiet." She started reading.

"Not much of a referee…" Elias mumbled.

They started playing; Kid's team soon realized how good Elias and Nami were, and sadly lost without even scoring.

"How?" Liz panted.

Nami and Elias high-fived each other as the others sat gaping.

"How are you this good?" Black Star exclaimed.

"Practice?" Elias smirked proudly and Nami smiled sympathetically.

* * *

 **I am soooooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever, I know, please don't hate me! And I know this chapter sucked, it was just to get rid of some writer's block. Please review!**


End file.
